


Ambidextrous

by voluntaryvctim



Series: mcr one shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Touring, and i mean short asf, i still don't know how to tag but im working on it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: Mikey doesn't know the meaning of a the word. But seriously, someone help him, he's confused.
Series: mcr one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894702
Kudos: 15





	Ambidextrous

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes so it might be shit but thats okay. based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/metaleaterz/status/1297906075505537025?s=20 . i sent it to one of my friends (how_about_no_14 on twitter, go follow them, she's great) and they helped me come up with some of this. hope you enjoy!

Gerard was at the small table on their tour bus sketching out some characters. The rest of the band was scattered around the bus, Frank on the couch across from Gerard, Ray next to Frank, and Mikey in his bunk.

Frank glanced at Gerard, who was drawing with his left hand. "I thought you were right handed?" Frank said, posing it as a question. Gerard looked up from his drawing just as Mikey walked in. "Oh, yeah. I'm ambidextrous."

Mikey looked taken aback as he made his way to the bus's fridge. "Oh, cool. Love who you love." Gerard's eyebrows knit together in confusion as everyone processed what Mikey had said. Frank burst out laughing and Ray got up to put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and shook his head.

Mikey's face was scrunched up, "What?" He asked. "Mikes, ambidextrous means you can write or draw with both hands," Gerard said, looking at his younger brother. Mikey flushed red, "Oh." Frank laughed harder and rolled off the couch, causing him to laugh harder and Ray continued patting Mikey's shoulder.

"I just wanted a snack," Mikey whispered. The band gave a chuckle. Sure, touring was hard sometimes, but it was moments like this that made it worth it.


End file.
